Fire Crackers
by FailingDemi
Summary: Haruhi hates fire crackers...why? Sometimes it sounds like thunder...tis all. TamaHaru. Rated T for my usage of 'Goddamit'. ..hem.


A/N: Beta asleep. My ears are ringing from all these noises...I wanna sleep, but with all these stupid firecrackers, I won't be able to sleep...But whatevers. I wrote something for New year's eve, since in my time, it's in an hour. -laughs-

Read, reveiw, enjoy, Happy New Year to you! Have a nice sleep! Goddamit, I wanna sleep! ;-;

Unebta'd.

Disclaimer: I DUN OWN OURAN! OKAY?!

* * *

_Bang. Boom. Crackle. Pop._

Sound of crackers just won't stop.

_Fwee. Fizz. Pock. Hum._

Celebration's just begun.

Look, see, watch in awe.

Hold your breath from what you saw.

Smell, sniff, bask in smoke.

It's the end and that's no joke.

Shout, smile, sing with glee.

The year ends with what you see.

* * *

Look, see, watch…the beautiful wonder. It captivates eyes when it disperses in the air, flinging about the smoke and vivid colors.

Sniff, sense, smell…the mists of smoke and residue of the crackers. It fills the air heavily, as they spew out in clouds of gray.

Hear, listen, take note…the loud bangs, screeches and crackles. They hang in the sky repeatedly, one sound after another. But _wait_, stop yourself from those laughs…those giggles…of enjoying children and adults.

Listen carefully, hear correctly, take note of the noise…

What does it sound like?

* * *

"H-Hey, uh…Hikaru!" a blonde haired boy cried, as he snagged his hand onto a sleeve. The sixteen year old paused in his steps and cast a questioning glance at him. Hikaru…or Kaoru didn't bother to correct him. He rummaged in a paper bag that he had with him and pulled out a wrapped box. "Here. Happy New Year."

The teenager's eyebrow rose, as he received the packaged gift. "Uhm…thanks? What's this? Last time I checked, milord never gives me anything."

"Uhm…actually…," he replied with a sweat drop. "Actually, Hikaru…it's a congratulations gift."

"What for?" Hikaru asked, shaking the box next to his ear. "I haven't done anything that needs me to be congratulated …"

"Actually, it's a congrats for being a good…host," the upperclassman said, as he gave his lower classman a pat on the back. He looked around and glanced. "I gave everyone their things but…have you seen Haruhi anywhere?"

He looked confused for a while before shaking his head. "I don't know. Last time I saw her, she was with one of our classmates…Nakami …I think. They were in the firework team. I think they're outside lighting them."

"Ah. I see."

"Okay, I'll be off," Hikaru said, before he walked off and disappeared into the chattering crowds. Bangs and crackles were heard loudly outside, yet they were drowned out by the noises of chattering students.

He frowned before taking off to find his fellow host. He walked around, his hands tucked in his pockets. There were no signs of his brunette friend, and he was getting frustrated for not finding her. He glanced around and his eyes landed on the glowing clock tower.

It was past 10:30 p.m. The booming noise had been going on ever since 10 o' clock sharp. It would be until another half-hour until it would be a whole new year. The boy weaved his hands through his blonde hair, before letting his eyes wander the landscape.

He walked outside of the party hall, and into the smoky atmosphere. Being greeted by a gust of gray, he coughed and whisked it aside. His ears were ringing from the pops, crackles, and constant bangs.

His azure eyes pinned onto a classmate, and he wandered over to him, and patted him before he lit up a sparkler. "Hello, Nakami-kun—!"

"Agh! Oh. Suoh-sempai, it's just you!" he exclaimed, amidst the noises. Tamaki smiled at him. "Okay…Suoh-sempai! What do you want with me?"

"Have you seen Haruhi?"

"Him?," he muttered. Tamaki raised an eyebrow as Nakami rubbed his chin. "He said that he was going to take a breather from all the smoke ever since our group started with the fire crackers. He did kind of look pale, so we let him—"

"Where?"

"That building over there," Nakami replied, pointing to a shadow-cloaked building. "It's kind of unused…but the doors are unlocked, and the smoke doesn't get there, so I told him to go there."

"Okay, thank you, have fun firing your crackers—Bye!!" Tamaki said hastily as he ran towards the empty building. The clock was ticking; the seconds moved closer to minutes; the minutes will soon complete their half-circle, landing on the twelve. 'It'll be too late to give it to her by then.'

His hurried steps stopped at the entrance to the lone building. The way that the darkness cloaked the walls and the doors of the building gave him the creeps, and he was almost scared to go in.

Tamaki gulped and he slowly wandered in, listening to the taps of his dress shoes against the tiles. His fist near his tuxedo coat hem tightened, and he glanced around unsurely. He was a bit…scared; that creepy Nekozawa might just jump out from an empty classroom and freak him out as a goodbye present.

No, his mind rationally assured his unceasing paranoia. Nekozawa already gave out his goodbye presents; he already had a Beeleznef and some voodoo toys in his possession. Tamaki's taps ended at the middle of the hall.

His ears listened intently to the noises that were created by the fireworks. The crackles and loud bangs managed their way into the halls, and he blinked.

Something clapped and then banged, causing Tamaki to flinch.

Amidst the noises…he swore he heard a whimper. Curiosity, overwhelming him, Tamaki moved quietly down the halls, concentrating on an invisible squeak instead of the large explosions.

Before he knew it, he found himself face to face with a slightly opened door. Tamaki blinked his azure orbs several times, before pushing open the door quietly. He peeked in; eyes wandered curiously and nervously around the empty classroom.

"Haru—"

A bang interrupted him, and no sooner…a terrified squeak…

Tamaki craned his neck, looking behind the door that he had opened. Sitting on the floor, curled up with her hands over her ears, was Haruhi, the brunette he was looking for. She had her coat fixed over her head, but she kept trembling, slight drops of moisture hung at the corner of her eyes.

"Ah. Haruhi, there you are," Tamaki said with a sigh of relief, as he walked into the classroom. He got into a squat and looked at her with a clueless face. "Why are you all alone here?"

-bang-

A hand latched onto his shoulder and pulled him forwards— "Gah!" until he toppled onto the girl in front of him. The exploding fire crackers flooded into the room for a split second before dispersing altogether. Her face buried into his shoulder, and he was thoroughly confused.

"…Haruhi?"

No answer, only her grip on his arm tightened.

"Haha, seriously, Haruhi," he simpered slightly. "It's not such a big deal—" His hands tried to pry her iron grip off him. "—it's just firecrackers—"

-bang-

Haruhi squeaked, and pulled him closer, her fingers clung to him desperately. Tamaki's face flushed red. Firecrackers…is this a new fear of hers? He was sure that she was not scared of anything else other than thunder—

Tamaki was confused momentarily before another deep, rumbling boom echoed through the room. "Haruhi?" he moved slightly to look at her. Haruhi had her eyes clenched closed, and her coat was hanging on her head. Haruhi encircled his torso with a surprisingly bone-crushing hug, and she tried to block out the noise.

He moved slightly, peeling off the white coat from his body. Tamaki allowed it to flutter over her brown hair, and he hugged her. "It's okay…I'll…stay here with you."

* * *

"—New Year!!" the cheer went on. Tamaki's head fell slightly, and he conked out of his current nap. He blinked the sleep from his eyes, and his mind adjusted to the current situation.

Ah. Haruhi fell asleep while hugging him for dear life. He laughed slightly, ruffling the bangs that poked out from the two layers of coats. She was scared of fireworks.

Well. Some fireworks actually sounded like thunder…

"Mn? Tamaki…sempai?" she mumbled hazily, as she pulled herself from sleep. Tamaki grinned at her, as she got onto her knees and rubbed her eyes tiredly. "What--?"

"Happy New Year," he said with a gentle smile. Haruhi blinked slightly, flushing terribly when she realized that she had fallen asleep on him. He lit up as he grabbed the paper bag nearby. "And I got you something too!"

"Here!" he exclaimed with a smile, pushing the box into her hands. Haruhi blinked and looked at it. It read: To Haruhi, my most favorite little commoner.

"…thanks?"

Tamaki smiled wider, as he spun Haruhi around for her to see the fireworks. "Look at that. Fireworks. It's not that scary…is it?"

Haruhi had a frown on her face, and Tamaki just laughed it off, pulling her close.

_-Happy New Year. -_


End file.
